Set-top boxes continue to be in high demand and an ever increasing need exists to reduce the size and improve aesthetic appeal, performance, and robustness of these devices and the like.
Particular problem that set-top boxes face are damage due to liquid entry, insect entry, and heat generation. However, venting apertures, which are often used for heat dissipation, unfortunately increase the opportunity of liquid and insect entry. As such, a need exists to address each of these problems without creating or augmenting other problems.
An additional consideration in designing set-top boxes to keep in mind is the consumer preference for smaller set-top boxes that are quiet, attractive, and mechanically and electrically robust. Because heat dissipation fans, which would tend improve electrical robustness of the set-top boxes, introduce noise and increase size of set-top boxes, a need exists for a design which can be robust but yet meet consumer preference.